From Now On Your The King
by Jelly Rae Studio Labs
Summary: Choices are made when Danny's powers grow to terrifying heights, past enemies become friends and destiny takes control. Can Danny learn to control his new powers and find out what it all means, all while carving a new life and trying to maintain balance.


"Beware!" The Box Ghost cries out as he appears out of the blue.

Tucker sighs "Here we go again, doesn't he have better things to do then shout, 'I am The Box Ghost' or 'Beware!'." Both Sam and Danny laugh a little, at Tucker and his impression of The Box Ghost, catchphrases and all.

"At least he is an easy one. All it takes is one ectoplasmic blast to the butt, and he high tails it out. Unlike most I go up against." Both Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement. "Well time to get to work." Danny says as he stretches out .

Ducking out into an ally way, shouting his iconic battle cry "I'm going ghost!" The transformation rings surround him with their warmth, changing him from plain Danny Fenton into his super ghost half alter ego Danny Phantom. He flies out into the open, shooting a bright green stream of ectoplasmic energy.

"Wahh!" The Box Ghost yelps darting out of the line of fire. "You have missed, now prepare for your cardboard based doom!"

Sam shouts after the box themed ghost "Seriously? 'Cardboard based doom.' You have got to be kidding me, is that the best you can come up with?" Danny face palms with one hand while shooting ectoplasmic energy blasts with the other. While The Box Ghost dodges each of the blasts, just barely.

Danny cries out in frustration "Graaaahhhhhh. Box Ghost why don't you do something more constructive, like oh I don't know, go destroy City Hall or something and leave me alone for once." Not realizing, that he had just activated an ancient and extremely powerful spell, that was laying dormant deep within himself.

The Box Ghost's eyes glazed over showing only the irises not a single dot of pupil to be found. He straitened himself out facing Danny. Whom at that point felt the release of the spell, it felt beyond anything he has ever felt when using his powers. It felt powerful, ancient and yet familiar. Unsure of what was going on he watched The Box Ghost in a drone like tone say "As you command, my liege," He then bows to a shocked and speechless Danny.

The action just confuses Danny even more than he was already, and it just made his friends Sam and Tucker's mouths drop to the floor. The Box Ghost floats passed the trio of friends and in the direction of City Hall. Tucker turns to his friends "Uuuuhhh...Dude did he just..." "Sam did you see what I saw ..." Sam nods with her mouth still open. She turns to just gawk at her best friend, whom had decided to follow The Box Ghost for fear he would do something stupid. Danny flies off traveling the same path to City Hall. By the time Danny had caught up with him, his orders were already being carried out .

Even with the Guys In White on the scene, trying but hilariously failing to stop drone like Box Ghost. The look on Danny's face as he took in the destruction said it all. It was a look of guilt mixed with horror as he realized this all of it was his fault. He looked at the struggling GIW whom had noticed him and left him alone deciding he was not dangerous and they had a worse problem on their hands then Amity Park's resident ghost boy. Danny searched within to bring back that ancient spell as he screamed "STOP!" Sam and Tucker had just arrived into view right as Danny unleashed the most powerful spell they had ever seen take effect for the second time. They were shocked that the Box Ghost did as he was told, with out the usual sass of ' I'am the box ghost you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do.' Everyone that was still left in town square looked at the white haired green eyed hybrid as he screamed 'Stop!' at the top of his lungs.

The GIW looked on at the two ghosts in horror as they saw the Box Ghost do exactly what he was told, Danny was out of breath panting as the box themed ghost regained his sense of self. He looked back and forth between his destruction and Danny realizing what happened, his eyes widened as he stares at Danny Phantom falling to his knees bending over into a bow saying in a terrified shacking tone of voice "I...I am so sorry your majesty. I wont disturb you again" as he scurries off. The GIW look at a confused and Slightly disturbed Phantom judging him and what his is capable of .


End file.
